


Ends and Odds

by Spiderlass



Series: The Superheroes and Teddy Bears Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Shots, Rhodey is So Done, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlass/pseuds/Spiderlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces from the same verse as "Safe and Sound" that I can't quite fit into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start off with a sad one. Because it was the first idea I came up with.

Edwin Jarvis dies early in the morning, almost eleven and a half years after Howard and Maria. Tony knows, because he’s woken up by the sound of the heart monitor flatlining. He yells for the nurse, the doctor, _anyone_ , and they come running.

But it’s too late. It’s obvious that it’s too late.

He knows it’s coming. The doctor gave Edwin six months, and it’s been six months.

But he isn’t ready for Edwin to go. Not in the least.

Tony screams and yells the entire time, begging Edwin not to go, to hold on, but he knows that the butler is gone.

“Time of death: 6:32 AM.”

The billionaire collapses in the chair, and it takes him a minute to realize that he’s crying.

He doesn’t care.

* * *

The funeral is small.

Tony pays for it. It’s the least he can do, after every hug, every bowl of soup, every bit of comfort that Edwin gave him. He may have paid for Edwin’s chemo, hospital bills, surgery, and a few experimental treatments that gave him a couple more months, but to Tony, there would never be a way for him to repay Edwin.

But it’s small. For the first time, Tony realizes just how much of his life Edwin had devoted to the Starks.

He doesn’t leave until long after Edwin’s in the ground. He watches as they place the tombstone.

_Edwin Thomas Jarvis_

_December 2, 1931 - October 3, 2002_

* * *

When Rhodey finally manages to drag him home, he locks himself in his workshop.

It’s probably not unexpected. It’s what he does whenever he’s upset.

_“You’ve reached the phone of Edwin Jarvis. Leave a message after the beep. And sir, if you’ve been thrown in jail again, know that it would have been better to call your lawyer rather than myself.”_

He keeps calling Edwin’s cell phone over and over again, just to hear that voice, just once more, once more, once more. He does it for days on end, even when Rhodey drags him out of his workshop so he’ll eat something and get some sleep.

He’s terrified he’ll forget what Edwin sounds like.

He knows it’s not healthy to hold on like this. Edwin would probably tell him he’s being sentimental.

Tony pauses. A thought comes to him.

Maybe he doesn’t need to let go. Not just yet.

He gets to work.

* * *

One year later, one year to the day of Edwin’s death, the AI comes online.

It’s taken a year, most of Tony’s sleep, around half a million dollars (he thinks- his new PA will probably yell at him about it later, she does that a lot), hundreds of thousands of cups of coffee, and a ton of his sanity, but he’s done it.

“Are you there?” He asks, almost fearfully.

_“... Yes, sir.”_

Tony sucks in a breath, because it’s _Jarvis_. That’s _Jarvis’_ voice talking to him.

“Wh... What... What is your name?”

_“I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or Jarvis. How may I assist you?”_

“Just... Just keep talking.”

_“Very good, sir. Although I must say, if you simply wished for someone to speak with you, there is another, much simpler option. It’s called ‘speaking to actual people’.”_

Tony laughs, because that’s definitely Jarvis in there.

He did it. He managed to keep Jarvis.

Sort of.

It wasn’t perfect. He’d rather have the flesh-and-blood butler back.

But it’ll have to do.

****  
  



	2. Sock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a lot of dumb plans. This may be the dumbest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This evolved out of Tony cooing over Peter's sock.

Occassionally Rhodey wondered if everyone worried about their best friend’s mental state as much as he worried about Tony’s.

Granted, Tony always seemed to be a little unhinged. It had started _long_ before the whole “flying suit of armor” thing- when they were around twelve, Tony had accidentally let loose a whole flock of robotic doves.

At the White House.

During the White House Correspondent’s Dinner.

Tony had been rather proud that he’d gotten Reagan to scream like a little girl, as had Howard, although that didn’t mean he hadn’t chewed Tony out for it.

But even _that_ incident didn’t make him this concerned about his best friend.

“Tony,” He asked carefully, approaching the billionaire slowly. “What is that?”

“Peter’s sock.” Tony answered, a stupid grin on his face.

“And... Peter is...?”

“The kid I rescued during the whole ‘Doombot’ thing.”

“And you have his sock because...?”

“It musta fell into my jacket pocket when I was visiting him at the hospital.”

Tony looked up at Rhodey, and the look in his eyes automatically made the soldier’s stomach drop.

He knew that look. It was the “I’m about to do something nuts and I want you to help me/ go along with it” look.

“No.”

Tony grinned.

_“No.”_

He opened his mouth.

“Stark, I’m warning you-!”

“I’m going to adopt Peter.”

“And there it is.” Rhodey muttered, throwing his hands in the air. “Tony, _this_ is why Pepper tells you ‘no’ so often.”

There was a flash of hurt in the billionaire’s eyes, and Rhodey instantly regretted his words.

“... Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Tony mumbled, but Rhodey knew it wasn’t, not really.

It had been four months since their breakup now, and he knew better than anyone that Tony was going through hell.

Especially since he’d decided to quit drinking right after Pepper left.

_“I figure if I start drinking now, I’ll never stop.”_ He had said when he told Rhodey. _“I’m tired. Tired of the bottles, of the hangovers, of... not remembering things, I’m just... I’m tired. I need to stop.”_

Rhodey sighed. “Look, Tony, this... this isn’t a good idea.”

Tony held up the sock. “The _sock,_ Rhodey. Look at it, it’s tiny and adorable and has teeny-tiny wittle spidey-widers on it!”

“Tony, no. You said you need time on your own!”

“But sock!”

“You’re only four months sober!”

“But sohck!”

“You said you don’t want kids!”

“But sawhhhkkkk!”

“You don’t want to be Howard!”

“But _sawwhhhhckkky-wohccky!”_

“Seriously? You’re basing your argument for adopting a _child_... on a _sock?”_

“Wif widdle isty-bitsy spiders on it!”

Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “It’s like talking to a five-year-old.”

“If I adopt Pete, you’ll have a _four-year-old_ to talk to!”

The soldier groaned, throwing his hands up in defeat as he walked towards the elevator. “I’m done. Talk to me when you’re sane again.”

“Rhodey, come on! This is a _good_ idea!” Tony protested as he chased after him. “And not like the armor with a nose was a good idea either!”

“What _were_ you thinking with that one?”

“Eh, I was going through an anatomical phase.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Tony, it’s _not_ a good idea. Do you even know how to handle a kid?”

“I can handle this one! He’s _awesome_ , Rhodey, he’s adorable and he’s like, _crazy_ brilliant- seriously, Rhodey, _he can read_ \- and- and we have a connection!”

“You’ve known him for a _week!_ And you’ve only ever spent time with him in the hospital!”

Tony gave him a pleading look. “Come _on,_ Rhodey, he needs me, and I’m not ashamed to admit that I need him!”

“Again, you’ve known him a _week_.”

“That’s all I need! You haven’t met him, man, he’s the most amazing kid I’ve ever met!”

“Tony, just because you think he’s a good kid doesn’t mean you can be his dad.”

“He doesn’t have anyone else, Rhodey, he’ll go into the _system._ Do you know what it’s like in the system?”

“No, and neither do you.”

“... Okay, fair point, but the Maria Stark Foundation works with a lot of foster kids, I’ve met a lot of them, and do you know what they all had in common, Rhodey? They were all _sad._ Do you like kids to be sad, Rhodey? Because I sure don’t.”

“Tony. Enough. I just... I don’t think it’s a good idea, and maybe if you think about it some more, you’ll see what I mean.”

Rhodey turned to enter the elevator.

“I was going to relapse.”

The soldier froze, then took a step back, letting the elevator doors close.

“You what?”

“... On the day of the attack, I was... I was feeling really low, alright? I felt sicker than ever, and I missed Pepper like crazy, and I couldn’t focus, so...” He sighed. “I went out to the convenience store on the corner- in disguise, don’t worry- and I bought a six pack, with cash. I went home, and I was going to start drinking when I saw the attack on the news.”

Tony snorted. “Honestly, I thought about not going, but I decided I could stand sobriety for another hour if I went to help. So I suited up and flew over, and right when I was about to check out and go get blackout drunk...” He smiled. “I found Peter.”

“... Why didn’t you tell me any of this before?”

“Well for one thing, I was more than a little ashamed about getting that close to giving it all up. And for another, Peter. He’s kinda the reason I haven’t relapsed, you know? I kept thinking, I can’t give up. Here’s this little kid who’s lost everything, with every reason to give up, and he’s still trying, still going.” He smiled again, and Rhodey could see his eyes shining with tears.

“... You really love this kid, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I do.”

The soldier sighed. “... If this blows up in your face, it’s on you.”

Tony grinned, pulling Rhodey into a hug.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

Yes, Tony was a little nuts, and so were most of his ideas.

But the matching smiles Tony and Peter wore the day the kid was cleared to move into the Tower?

Totally worth all the explosions and court hearings.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Tony was twelve in 1982, which was Ronald Reagan's second year in office. Personally, I have nothing against Reagan, I just wanted Tony to scare the shit out of someone.


	3. Theme Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loves his new theme song, and Peter wants one.  
> Steve is exasperated with them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Armored Adventures to get some inspiration for teen!Tony, and I remembered that the theme song is fucking AWESOME  
> Then I remembered that The Spectacular Spiderman theme song is even better.

“Holy. Crap.”

Steve looked up from his sketchbook, frowning at his boyfriend. “What’s up?”

Tony gave him a wide grin. “Steve. Steve, I have a _theme song._ ”

“... What?”

The genius plopped down next to Steve on the couch, laptop in hand.

“A theme song. An entire song dedicated to how awesome I am. Well, okay, a fictionalized teenage version of me in a cartoon, but still.”

“A cartoon?”

“Yeah, some company wanted to make a show or something. Pepper said it would be good publicity. Anyway, the theme song is _awesome.”_

Tony clicked on the little video, music starting to play loudly.

_“He’s a man on a mission... with armor of high-tech ammunition...”_

“Is... is this the awesome part?”

“No, shush!”

_“Trapped on the edge of an endless game, his teenage life will never be the same! In a dangerous world, he does all he can! He’s Iron Man!”_

The song played on for another minute, and by the end of it, Steve was a little impressed.

Not that he would ever admit it to Tony.

“Well? Awesome, right?”

“It’s... not terrible.”

“Aw, come on, Steve, that was _great!_ I mean, I’ve got no clue how the rest of the show will turn out, but you gotta admit the theme is cool!”

Steve sighed, leaning back on the couch. “It’s just a song, Tony.”

“Yeah, an awesome one!” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Are you just jealous ‘cause my song’s awesome and yours is all cheesy?”

“It’s not _cheesy!”_

“You said yourself it was cheesy! Admit it, you’re jealous of my badass new theme song.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine, yes, it’s great, and mine’s a big ball of cheese. Happy?”

“Yes. Very happy. Because I have a great theme song and the best boyfriend of all time.”

Steve bit back a silly grin, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. “Ya know, you’re lucky you’re so cute, ‘cause that personality of yours ain’t too attractive.”

The soldier relished the way Tony’s face flushed.

“N... No fair using the accent for evil.”

“All’s fair in love and war, darlin’.”

Tony pouted. “Well, you’re wrong. I happen to have a _sparkling_ personality, and, according to a certain shield-carrying supersoldier, the ‘best damn _ass-’!_ ”

The soldier quickly leaned in, cutting off the genius with a kiss, partly to shut him up, and partly because he just _really_ liked kissing Tony. The inventor reciprocated quickly, leaning into his boyfriend. Steve moved a hand to cradle Tony’s jaw, shifting his lips just a hair-!

“Daddy!”

The pair broke apart almost immediately, basically bolting to opposite ends of the couch.

“H... Heya, kiddo!” Tony greeted, obviously trying to control the blush on his cheeks.

Steve honestly felt a little bad about deceiving Peter, about keeping his and Tony’s relationship a secret from the kid, but what could he do? They’d only been together for a couple of weeks, the relationship was still new, and if it went sour...

Well. The _last_ thing he wanted was for Peter to hate him.

So it stayed a secret.

“Hi, Steeb!” The four-year-old greeted cheerfully as he bounced onto the spot between Tony and himself.

“Hey, Peter.” Steve greeted back, ruffling the boy’s hair. “How was school?”

“Good! Everyone else did addition, but I got to do long division!”

The soldier chuckled. “That’s great, bud. Pretty soon you’ll be surpassing Tony, huh?”

Tony shot him a look. “Ha-ha, very funny, Cap.”

“It could happen.”

“No way. I have a _theme song_. I am the awesomest.”

“You have a theme song now, Daddy?”

“Sure do. Wanna hear it?”

“Yeah!”

Steve smiled as Peter cuddled up to his dad, watching the video intently.

_“... When’s he backed into the corner of uncertainty, he takes the heat to the next degree! He’s more than a hero, believe what you see! He’s Iron Man!”_

“Wow...” Peter breathed once it was over. “That was _awesome!”_

“I know, right? See, Steve? Peter agrees with me.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Hey, do you think I could have a theme song, Daddy?”

Tony chuckled, ruffling Peter’s hair. “Well, first you’d have to be a superhero, Pete.”

“Okay, then I’ll be a superhero!”

“Sure, you do that. In fact, when you’re all grown up and have your own superhero theme song, you- and Steve, why not- can follow me around and sing it all day.”

Steve grinned. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not like it’ll ever beat this.”

* * *

**2025**

_“Living on the edge, fighting crime, spinning webs! Swinging from the highest ledge, he can leap above my head! Aaaahh-aahhh-ahhh-!”_

“Steven. Peter. I swear to god. If you don’t stop that right now, I will divorce and disown you. Respectively.”

Peter grinned at his dad as he leapt down from the ceiling. “You’re just jealous ‘cause my song’s better than yours!”

“Am not. And no crawling on the ceiling, we... well, okay, we don’t eat there, but still!”

Steve chuckled. “Remember, Tony. You promised.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Well I didn’t think it would actually _happen!”_

Peter and Steve grinned at each other.

_“Villains on the rise and the city’s victimized! Lookin’ up with no surprise, arriving in the speed of ti-ime! Aaaahh-aahhhh-ahhh! Aahhh-aaahhh-aaaah-ahhhh!”_

Tony rolled his eyes. “You two are lucky that I love you to death.”

_“Spectacular! Spectacular Spiderman!”_

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal top three theme songs for the Marvel cartoons is EMH, Spectacular Spiderman, and Armored Adventures.  
> Star Spangled Man, while not a cartoon theme, is a close forth, because damned if it ain't catchy.


	4. Spider-Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies do not belong on the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of... recent news (WHY ARE YOU DOING CIVIL WAR MARVEL THAT'S ALMOST WORSE THAN KILLING JANET), I needed to write fluffy, fluffy Superfamily. And I wanted to do Grandpa! Steve and Tony, so here ya go.

“You _sure_ that you can handle it, Dad?”

Tony rolled his eyes for what had to be the hundredth time that evening.

“No, Peter, I _didn’t_ raise you and Virgil, I’m a _completely_ incompetent parent.”

“Virgil’s a _robot,_ Dad, he doesn’t count.”

“I resent that!” Virgil called from over on the couch. “And your kid thinks I’m awesome!”

“She’s _ten months old_.”

“She’s a smart cookie is what she is!”

Steve sighed, patting his son on the back.

“Peter, she’ll be fine. This is the safest place in the entire world outside of the Fridge, and you’ve got three superheroes guarding her.”

Peter gave him a nervous look. “I just... she’s so _little_ , Pops, what if-”

_“Master Peter? Your wife wishes for me to inform you that if you don’t get your web-slinging butt down to the car, she’s going to leave without you. Her words, not mine.”_

The scientist rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, tell her I’ll be down in a second.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

Peter glanced over at the couch, where his brother was currently playing “Super Baby” with May.

“Just... promise me you won’t do anything crazy?”

“Oh come on, Pete, when have we _ever_ done anything crazy?”

His son arched an eyebrow. “You want an example from the past week, or should I go back farther? One of the crazy things you’ve done is sitting on the couch with my daughter.”

“Love ya too, little bro.” Virgil said sarcastically.

“I’m _older_ than you, Vee.”

“Well I’m cooler, so there.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but just as he was about fire back a retort, Jarvis interrupted him.

_“Master Peter, Miss Watson-Parker is now threatening to fly up to the communal floor and drag you down herself if you don’t hurry up.”_

“Ugh, fine, I’m going.”

The scientist strode over to the couch, taking his daughter from his brother.

“Hi, baby girl.”

May cooed, smiling up at her father.

“Daddy and Mommy are going out to dinner; we’ll see you soon, though, alright?”

The baby giggled, reaching up and grabbing Peter’s nose.

“May Day, I need that.” Peter told her, replacing his nose with a finger, which May gripped tightly. “I love you very much, May. Be good for your grandpas and your Uncle Vee, okay?”

The girl smiled, kicking her legs a bit as her father pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Pete, I think you better get going.” Virgil commented. “I’m detecting a _very_ powerful energy signature.”

The scientist groaned, handing his daughter to Steve. “Dammit, MJ... We’ll be back by nine, make sure she gets to bed by seven, no later, and Vee, I swear to god, if you take my daughter flying you will have webbing in places that you didn’t even _know_ you could have webbing.”

“Joke’s on you, I know _all_ the places there could be webbing!”

“I will find new ones. Love you guys, be safe, bye!”

With that, the scientist finally left, causing Tony to let out a relieved sigh.

“Geez, was _I_ that bad when he was a kid?”

“No, dear, you were worse.” Steve told him honestly, smirking at his husband.

Tony stuck his tongue out at him.

“Very mature, _Grandpa Tony.”_ The soldier teased, pressing a kiss to the scientist’s cheek.

“I don’t need your sass, _Grandpa Steve.”_

May giggled. “Pa ‘ny! Pa See!”

Tony smiled. “That’s right, baby girl. Well, kinda, but it’s pretty good for a baby.”

"What, no love for Uncle Vee?"

* * *

“Where the _hell_ is she?!”

Steve groaned, lifting up yet another bed. “She’s not in Kate’s room!”

Virgil phased through the wall. “She’s not in Thor’s domain. Did you know that it’s bigger on the inside? I told you letting him watch Doctor Who was a mistake.”

Tony groaned as Steve and Virgil came back into the communal floor’s living room.

“She’s _ten months old,_ where the _fuck_ could she have gone? She doesn’t even _move_ that much!”

The soldier ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay, okay, let’s take a step back. May’s only a baby, there’s not a lot of places she could be.”

“Yeah, and we checked them all! Babies don’t just disappear, Steve, but it’s like she’s vanished into thin-!”

Suddenly, a block dropped onto Tony’s head, causing him to cry out.

“What the hell-?” He started, stopping when a ball bounced off his forehead. There was a familiar giggle, causing all three of the men to freeze.

Slowly, they looked up, their eyes wide when they saw who was dropping things on Tony.

“... Not telling Peter, one-two-three not it!” Virgil cried.

“Not it!” Tony yelled right after him.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Iron Man and the Vision, everyone. Calling dibs on not delivering strange news to Spiderman.”

“Well you’re better at it anyway, Steve.”

“Yeah, Pops, that’s why we have you do all the speeches!”

“Just get your niece off the ceiling, Virgil.”

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna tell y'all now, this is gonna be a long series of fics. I plan to go into the Spiderman years and beyond.


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many things Tony wishes he could fix and can't. He wants to fix this more than anything.

_“Peter!”_

_The nine-year-old turned towards the camera, waving and grinning._

_“Hi, Carol!”_

_“So, looks like your dads are finally married, huh?”_

_“Yup!” Peter rolled his eyes overdramatically. “Took ‘em long enough.”_

_“I know, right? You have anything you wanna say for the video?”_

_The boy grinned, then cleared his throat and straightened his tie._

_“Hey, Dad, hey, Pops. The first thing I’d like to say is, it’s about time. Seriously, I figured it out when I was like,_ four, _you guys coulda been married a looooooooooooooong time ago. I mean, I love you, but_ come. On.”

_The video camera shook a bit, Carol clearly trying to hold back laughter._

_“But seriously, guys, I’m happy for you. Anyone can look at you two and see that you mean the world to each other. Even Virgil.”_

_“I can hear you, you know!”_

_“I’m well aware of that!” Peter called before turning back to the camera. “I love you guys, and I know we’re gonna be okay, no matter what happens.”_

_“Aw, that’s sweet, Peter. Oh, hi, Wade.”_

_“Hey, Carol.” The eleven-year-old greeted before turning back to Peter. “H-Hi, Pete.”_

_“Hi, Wade. I like your tie.”_

_“Thanks. Tied it all by myself.”_

_“No you didn’t!” Logan called from offscreen. “You struggled with it for half an hour before askin’ Chuck to do it f-!”_

_“SHUT UP LOGAN YOU ARE NOT HELPING!” Wade yelled, turning bright red._

_“Wasn’t tryin’ to help.”_

_Peter laughed, which made Wade blush even more._

_“Doyouwannadance?” The older boy suddenly blurted._

_“What?”_

_“Okaynevermindthengoodbye!”_

_“Wade, wait, I didn’t understand a word of that!”_

_The camera turned to Carol as the two boys ran off._

_“I’m calling it now, Steve and Tony. Wade Wilson will be your son-in-law someday.”_

_The video cut away to a later part, where the camera focused on the dance floor. Steve and Tony were dancing in the background, with several other couples in front of them. However, the focus was on one particular pair._

_“Oh, look at that.” Carol cooed from behind the camera._

_Peter laughed as Wade spun him around a little clumsily. The blonde boy’s cheeks were bright red, but the goofy grin on his face more than made up for it._

_“Hey, Jan, I think I’ve found another wedding for you to plan!”_

“Tony?”

The billionaire looked up, swallowing hard when he saw his husband in the doorway.

“S... Steve, I... I thought you’d be at SHIELD.”

The commander leaned against the doorway, casting his gaze on the floor.

“Coulson sent me home. After what happened.”

Tony didn’t speak for a minute.

“I yelled at him. Th... The last time we talked, we had a fight over him working too much, about Spider-Man, about... god, it was so, so _stupid_ , but... the last thing I said to my son when he was still... _himself_ was that he was going to end up working himself to death in that fucking lab.”

Steve all but ran over to the couch, sitting down next to his husband and pulling him close.

“Y... You couldn’t have known. There was no way... we didn’t know that Octavius would go that f... far...”

“He... he was _eighteen,_ Steve. He was still so young, he was a _baby.”_

The commander bit back tears of his own, holding Tony even closer to him.

“I know. I know. _God,_ I know.”

The billionaire finally broke down, letting out little breathless sobs as he wept onto Steve’s shirt.

“I know...” The commander managed one last time before breaking down himself, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his husband tightly.

The wedding video was still playing in the background. By then, Steve, Tony, and Peter were all dancing together. Peter protested as his fathers pressed a kiss to either side of his face, though he did so with a goofy smile and laughter in his voice.

_“... And if you have a minute, why don’t we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don’t we go, somewhere only we know?”_

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO GUESS WHO READ AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #700?  
> GUESS WHO PROCEEDED TO READ ALL OF SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN WHILE LISTENING TO LILY ALLEN'S COVER OF "SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW"  
> GUESS WHO FOUND THE PLOT FOR THE THIRD CONTINUAL STORY OF THIS VERSE  
> HAHAHAHAHA I'M DEAD INSIDE


	6. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even superheroes have nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man I was in a fluffy mood  
> personally I blame the Sims 4. I made Avengers (plus kid!Peter) Sims, directed Steve and Tony to flirt ONCE, and now they've been flirting on and off for two in-game days. Peter rolls his eyes a lot.

It was the tiny footsteps that first woke him up.

It was probably because Tony wasn’t used to tiny little feet prancing around outside his door. This _was_ Peter’s first night in the tower after all. A trial sleepover, really.

 _Kid probably just needs the bathroom._ The genius thought sleepily, his eyes closing once more.

Just as he was about to drift back off to sleep, though, he heard the doorknob turning, the hinges creaking as the door to his bedroom was opened.

“M... Mister Tony?”

Tony sighed, sitting up in bed and yawning.

“Hey, kid. Why’re you up? It’s... it’s two in the mornin’, and you’re a little boy. You... you gotta sleep, y’know? Nothin’ good happens after two in the mornin’, anyway.”

Peter shirked back. “O-Oh, um, I’m... I’m sorry, I’ll leave-!”

“Hey, now, wait a minute. Didn’t say you had to leave, just wanted to know why you were up.”

The boy tugged at the hem of his pajama shirt, looking at the ground and saying nothing.

Tony frowned.

“Pete? You okay?”

He heard a small, pitiful whimper. The genius’ eyes widened, and in an instant he’d jumped out of bed and ran over to the kid.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong, sweetheart? Why’re you crying?” Tony asked as he kneeled down to Peter’s eye level.

The boy looked up at Tony, his eyes full of tears and his face red from crying.

“I... I had a bad dream. Th-There was a fire, an’- an’ Mama was screamin’ an’ I couldn’t find her or Papa, an’- an’ Unca Ben was tellin’ me to run, but I couldn’t move my legs an’-!” He trailed off, sobbing.

Tony pulled his soon-to-be son close, shushing him softly.

“I’m scared, Mister Tony.”

“Shh. You’re okay, baby, there’s no fire here, you’re alright. I’m not gonna let anyone or anything hurt you.”

“P-Promise?”

Tony smiled softly, pressing a kiss into Peter’s hair.

“Yes, honey, I promise. I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Mister Tony.” Peter replied, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. The genius could feel his shoulder getting wet, but somehow he found that he didn’t really care.

“... Mister Tony?” The little boy asked after a minute.

“Yeah, baby boy?”

“C... Can I maybe sleep in here? Just for tonight? In case I have another bad dream?”

Tony smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The genius picked him up, walking back over to the bed.

“I’m glad that you came to me instead of just trying to deal with it on your own, Peter.”

“How come?” The boy asked as Tony tucked him into bed.

“Ah, well, after that whole thing with Loki, I... I had a lot of bad dreams.” Tony admitted as he lay down next to the child.

“You did?”

“Yup.”

“B... But you’re _Iron Man!_ You’re a _superhero!”_

Tony chuckled, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Even superheroes get scared, sweetie.”

“The Hulk’s not scared of anything, though!”

“He’s a special case. The point is, I couldn’t sleep without having a nightmare. It got really bad, to the point where I wasn’t sleeping at all. I mean, sure, I did manage to come out with a ton of new armors, but it wasn’t healthy. I kept it bottled up for a long time, and in the end, it came back to bite me in the butt.”

He held Peter close to him.

“But y’know something? When I finally started talking to someone- someone who wasn’t Bruce, who is a _terrible_ listener, by the way- I started to feel better. The nightmares didn’t stop coming, but they came less and less.”

Peter was breathing evenly now, his small fingers curled up against Tony’s shirt.

“Sometimes, I still get scared. Sometimes I panic. But I’m getting better. And if I’d kept it all bottled up, I’d still be having nightmares. I probably never would have met you, Peter.”

The boy glanced up at him.

“Are... are you glad that you met me, Mister Tony?”

“Course I am, baby boy. I love you, always will.”

Peter smiled sleepily.

“I love you too, Mister Tony...” The boy mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, snuggling into Tony’s chest.

Tony smiled, pressing a light kiss to Peter’s forehead. His own eyes were heavy, the genius yawning tiredly.

Before drifting off to sleep himself, Tony made a mental note to ask Doc Samson if he knew a good child psychologist. It might do Peter a world of good to have someone to talk to.

 ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Peter called Tony "Mister Tony" until the adoption was official, at which point he started calling him Daddy.


End file.
